


Scared

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode: s02e08 The Communicator, Fear, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Malcolm and Trip are trapped in darkness. They only have each other for reassurance.





	Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching S2 yesterday and watched the first eight episodes in a row. I noticed that Archer's fear seemed more obvious when Malcolm told him that he was scared. So I decided to write something based on that.  
> Hope you enjoy! This is my first time writing for ENT, even though I've been meaning to for a while (I just haven't had any ideas).

"Trip?" Malcolm asked into the darkness.

"I'm here." Trip replied, lacing his fingers with the ones on Malcolm's outstretched hand. 

Malcolm exhaled, grateful that he wasn't alone in this darkness. 

"Trip, I'm scared." he admitted, his voice only just not quivering.

Trip swallowed the lump forming in his throat. If Malcolm was scared  _and admitted it,_ it was bad. It made his own fear all too valid. Tentatively, Trip wrapped a comforting arm around Malcolm and rested his face in the tactical officer's soft, dark hair.

"Don't worry," Trip reassured him. "I ain't leavin'."


End file.
